


Practice

by NeverlandBae



Series: Hookfire [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverlandBae/pseuds/NeverlandBae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baelfire gets to teach Hook a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> I like to pretend that Baelfire actually stayed with Hook and they had lots of adventures.

Baelfire’s sword made an audible swish through the air as it was swung, missing Hook and instead sticking into the mast of the ship. He grunted in frustration, using both hands to pull it free and glaring over his shoulder at the captain as he heard him speak.  
  
“Careful now. Don’t hurt my ship.” Killian warned, holding his sword at the ready as Bae retrieved his own. The grin on his face gave away the fact that he was only teasing the boy. He did so enjoy these lessons. Bae was getting better as the time passed. But there were still things to be learned, times when he would mess up and Hook would point out what he’d done wrong, in his own special way.  
  
Bae stepped back as his sword was freed from the wood and held it out, getting back into his stance. He huffed, determined as he always was during his lessons to do better than the lesson before. Once he was ready he nodded, and Hook made his move again, attacking Baelfire. His sword was deflected time and time again, just like he’d taught the boy to do. They moved across the deck of the ship as their swords clashed. Baelfire realized what Killian was doing, and just as they got to the corner the captain was putting him in, he grabbed hold of the ropes that hung there and hoisted himself up onto the gunwale.  
  
“Good move.” Hook praised, but was quick to continue his attack, aiming for Bae’s feet. The teen jumped, using the rope as leverage to jump up to the next level of the deck. “Rule number two. Use your surroundings to your advantage.” He said once he was safe for a moment. He knew it wouldn’t be long, since Hook was already on his way up and over the railing as well, knowing that ship better than anyone else. He’d had years and years on that ship, whereas Bae had only had about seven months aboard The Jolly Roger.  
  
As soon as Hook was within reach, Baelfire swung for him, and it was Hook who was on the defensive, walking backward as Bae advanced on him. They went down the stairs, back on the main deck. Hook took advantage of Baelfire’s slight hesitation on the stairs and turned the tables again. Baelfire unsteadily walked backwards up the steps as Hook got closer, eventually catching Bae’s weapon with his own sword and hook and holding it above his head. Bae didn’t let go, keeping a firm grip on the handle. Never lose your weapon, that was rule number one.  
  
Hook and Baelfire were chest to chest with the steps making up for their difference in height. Hook grinned, waiting to see just how Baelfire would regain control of his weapon. As he watched though, Baelfire’s expression changed, turning from determination to… almost uncertainty. Hook’s first thought was that he was about to admit defeat so they could start over. But Bae started leaning forward, and it looked an awful lot like he was about to be kissed by the teen.  
  
It was Killian’s grip that faltered then, and instead of kissing him, Bae pushed him backwards. The one step he was on made enough difference that Killian lost his footing and tumbled backwards, his sword flying from his hand and scattering across the deck. Baelfire jumped down, straddling the captain and dropping down to his knees to keep his adversary on the ground. Killian, being without a sword, raised his hook. Bae caught it with his sword and pinned it down to the deck. The captain’s hand was next, reaching out for Bae lightning fast, but not fast enough. Bae caught him by the wrist and forced his hand down to the deck as well.  
  
Hook was pinned, and Baelfire was grinning. “Do you give up?” Bae asked, and after accessing his situation, Hook nodded. Bae laughed and let go of his hands. He stuck his sword down into the deck and used it for balance as he hopped back up onto his feet and pulled it free again. Hook sat up and then stood, his hand going to his back as he looked at Bae. “I didn’t teach you that.” And it was odd that he hadn’t since Hook was not opposed to using his good looks to get himself out of trouble. Bae shrugged. “Rule number three.” The boy said with a smirk. Killian raised an eyebrow. “Find your enemy’s weakness and use it.” Hook recited, just as he’d taught it to Bae. He wasn’t aware that his feelings for Bae had been so obvious, specifically since he’d been trying to keep them hidden.  
  
Bae didn’t answer, just picked up Hook’s sword and handed it back to him. Then he stepped back and held his own at the ready once more. Hook shook his head, but got ready as well. He had been the one to admit defeat, so he would be starting on defense. It was a rule during their lessons which also made it all the more fun to win. After a breath, Hook nodded, and they began again.  
  



End file.
